


Yellow Is the Color of... Pee :)

by shinobusshotaass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobusshotaass/pseuds/shinobusshotaass
Summary: Shinobu pisses his pants what else am I supposed to say?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Yellow Is the Color of... Pee :)

Shinobu clenches his eyes shut and presses his shaking thighs closer together. 

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Please don't let this be happening._

He bites his lower lip hard, trying to will himself alright. He can't stop himself from doubling over, arm wrapping protectively over his stomach. One hand is holding a fistful of his blazer in a vice-tight grip, the other pressed into his crotch, desperately trying to hold back his bladder.

_I can't... I really can't..._

Teeth gritted, he tries to take another step (towards where he doesn't know, there's no bathrooms nearby). It doesn't matter, his legs are shaking so badly that he finds himself sinking to the ground. He hiccups, tears pricking that the corners of his eyes. His whole body is shaking like a leaf by now and it finally kicks in that he's about to pee himself. Tears start to fall as he reaches the limit, and he 

_No..._

He surrenders to his body's needs, shoulders slumping in defeat, legs splaying out further. His hands sluggishly move away from his crotch. Not a second too soon, they're replaced by a dark, wet patch growing across his lap. A little relieved moan slips out and he covers his mouth with one hand. The other wiping at his eyes, he can rub away the tears but not the shame. He can feel small streams of pee trailing down the inside of his thighs, wet pants starting to cling to his skin. The fact that he can still hear the sound of his own piss trickling onto the floor over his pathetic sobbing makes the whole thing even more humiliating. His pants are thoroughly soaked at this point, and the small puddle beneath him is still growing. He hates that it feels good to finally release everything, it's gross, it's so gross.

It takes him a few seconds to register that it's stopped. He tries to stand up immediately, still quivering and crying, but his legs wobble uselessly and send him back to the ground with a little splash. He somehow feels even worse than he did when he was on the verge of peeing himself, less than a minute earlier. By the time he's reduced his sobbing to weak sniffling, the pool of piss he's sitting in has gone cold, and Shinobu shivers as he finally manages to stand up so he can start cleaning up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinobu seems like he'd be too shy to ask to use the bathroom in class and end up pissing himself, ne?


End file.
